Shared Memories
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Se conocieron en el pasado los dos siempre caminado uno al lado del otro. Pasando por muchas cosas y adquiriendo nuevas experiencias siempre juntos ¿Pero que pasaría si la vida decidiera separarlos?- Pasen y lean
1. Comienzo

**Ohayoo lectores, aquí les traigo otra de mis locuras xD. No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece es todo obra del gran Tite-troll Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

La fresca brisa de la noche inundaba todo aquel solitario lugar, no había rastro de ninguna alma. Lo único que se apreciaba en aquel basto campo, rodeado solamente de un oscuro y tenebroso bosque. Eran dos siluetas, una frente a la otra mirándose fijamente como si de un desafío se tratase.

-Te lo repetiré de nuevo suéltala ahora.- Hablo con frialdad el más joven de los presentes mientras le dirigía una mirada de completo odio al sujeto que estaba frente a él.

-Ha…¿O si no que?- Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona intentando provocarlo.- Dime ¿Qué me harás niño?- Ensancho su sonrisa lo más que pudo dándose un aire un tanto psicópata.

-Te matare.- Contesto con simpleza aquel joven albino, poseedor un extraño e hipnótico mirar, su piel un poco bronceada resaltaba sus facciones; aparentaba unos 10 años de edad, sin embargo su mirada no se parecía en nada a la de un niño, pues transmitía una completa seriedad y madures. Aspectos que solo se podían ver en una persona adulta, él ya los tenia.

-Jajajaja ¡No me hagas reír mocoso! ¿Tu….MATARME a mí?...Por favor.- Lagrimas de risa salían de los ojos de aquel robusto hombre de piel morena, cabello largo castaño y ojos color naranja. Llevo ambas manos a su barriga debido al ataque de risa que le provocaron las palabras de aquel chico.

Por su parte el pequeño niño miraba cada uno de los movimientos hechos por ese asqueroso hombre, lo analizaba con detenimiento hasta que sus ojos enfocaron la katana que llevaba colgando en su costado.

-Bien dejemos de juegos que no tengo tiempo que perder y menos con mocosos como tu.- Desenfundo su katana y la coloco frente al albino, estaba preparado para escucharlo suplicar por su vida. Sin embargo el joven ni siquiera se inmuto, aún seguía mirándolo con odio.

-¿Qué no vas a suplicar por tu vida?- Le pregunto con enfado, pues la actitud de ese niño no le gustaba nada.

Al no escuchar respuesta a su interrogante, la rabia lo invadió. Porque prácticamente el niño lo ignoraba, nadie en su sano juicio lo hacía y ahora aparecía aquel mocoso a querer hacerse el chulo con él no se lo permitiría.

-Tsk, bien acabare contigo, no sin antes decirte que yo mismo me encargare de atormentar a tu querida "_Amiguita"- _Dijo en un intento de provocarlo más al ver como el albino fruncía el ceño; Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en sus labios al ver cumplido su cometido, se abalanzo contra el dispuesto a matarlo.

-¡YO SOY EL TEMIBLE WEST GRAND, EL HOMBRE MAS CRUEL DE TODO EL RUKONGAI; BORRARE TU ARROGANCIA DE MI PRECENCIA Y….- Sus palabras se cortaron al sentir un profundo dolor en su estómago, bajo la mirada y se encontró con el joven muchacho quien le clavaba su propia katana. Mucha sangre salió de su cuerpo manchando la ropa de aquel niño. El sujeto se desplomo en el suelo, intento con todas sus fuerzas huir mas era inútil su muerte estaba cerca; como pudo enfoco a su atacante, este lo miraba con repulsión. En ese momento quería gritar iba a morir a manos de ese engreído mocoso que solo lo humillaba. Volvió a sentir aquel agudo dolor, su cuerpo ya no lo soporto y poco a poco fue hundiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Hmp existencias como la tuya me dan nauseas.- Fueron las últimas palabras del albino, camino en dirección a las pertenecías de aquel horrible sujeto. Comenzó a moverlas de una por una, hasta que se encontró con un enorme baúl, utilizo la katana para abrirlo. Dentro de este se encontraba una pequeña niña amordazada; rápidamente corto las sogas que la ataban de manos y pies. La pequeña salió del baúl con la ayuda del joven, se posó a un lado de el.

La sangre en la ropa del niño la hizo asustarse, con sus pequeñas manos intento encontrar la posible "_Herida" _de su compañero. El al ver las acciones de ella, se extrañó mucho sin embargo al reparar en la sangre que lo cubría inmediatamente supo el porqué de su actitud. Con mucha delicadeza la aparto de su lado para así poder posicionarse frente a ella.

-Tranquila no es mi sangre.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos. La niña al escucharlo se alivió mucho al saber que no estaba herido, buco con su mirada hasta que encontró el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que la secuestro esa misma mañana. Entonces supo de quien era la sangre y la katana que su amigo portaba.

Un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios, porque ahora gracias a ella la persona más importante que tenia se había manchado las manos de sangre.

El viento comenzó a soplar en aquel lugar, meciendo su largo cabello azabache; con sus blancas manos tomo varios mechones rebeldes que se posaban en su rostro, apartándolos y colocándolos detrás de su oreja. Dirigió su bella mirada ónix a su salvador, este estaba de espaldas mirando el cielo nocturno, se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. Solo con él lograba sentirse protegida, se conocían desde que tenían 8 años de edad…..desde que ambos aparecieron en ese horrible lugar llamado Rukongai.

Eran inseparables, la pequeña no podía evitar agradecer el haberlo conocido. Al estar junto a, el ya no se sentía miedo ni soledad.

-Toshi….- Estaba por darle las gracias pero el, la interrumpió.

-He decidido volverme más fuerte para poder vivir tranquilamente en este mundo….y la única manera de lograrlo es convertirme en shinigami.- Miro a su compañera esperando su reacción, al principio mostro una gran sorpresa después bajo la mirada, se quedó analizando las palabras de su amigo y cuando por fin tomo una decisión lo encaro.

-Entonces ambos seremos shinigamis Toshiro.- Una sonrisa despreocupada apareció de nuevo en su bello rostro, su compañero sonrió por la actitud de la niña que aunque fuera un año menor que él nunca lo dejaba solo, siempre lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera y aunque él le reprochaba que lo dejara en paz, la actitud tan testaruda de ella ignoraba las peticiones que él le hacía.

-¡Bien! Ahora será mejor que se preparen todos aquellos shinigamis, porque sin duda seremos los mejores ¿Verdad Toshiro?- Hablo con gran entusiasmo la pequeña azabache. Un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios del albino definitivamente Karin aun pensaba de manera infantil.

-No será tan fácil Karin ¿Cómo esperas ser la mejor si precisamente hoy fuiste atrapada por aquel tipo?- Pregunto con fastidio el joven. La azabache al escucharlo inflo sus cachetes haciendo un puchero.

-Hmp Ya lo veras, los derrotare a todos y así ya no tendrá que salvarme jamás.-Apunto con su dedo índice al muchacho que no hacía más que mirar cada gesto y movimiento echo por ella.

El albino suspiro, tratar con Karin no era cosa fácil eso lo sabía muy bien, por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar. Además ahora tenían que cumplir con esa nueva meta que se proponían la cual no iba a ser nada fácil de lograr, aunque no lo admitiera hoy más que nunca necesitaba la compañía y apoyo de la pequeña testaruda azabache.

-Vámonos Karin que ya se hace tarde.- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pequeña casa en la que Vivían Karin como siempre se situaba detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos y según ella "_Cuidando su espalda"_

* * *

Llegaron a la pequeña casa que compartían, esta no era más que un simple cuarto muy humilde, que solo les brindaba un techo donde dormir lo demás estaba en pésimo estado y era muy inestable en cualquier momento se podía derrumbar; por esa razón casi nunca estaban ahí casi siempre pasaban todo el día afuera y en las noches solamente llegaban a dormir.

-Bueno yo ya tengo sueño, hasta mañana Toshiro.- Decía la pequeña azabache a su compañero, se frotaba sus pequeños ojos con sus manos. Llego al pequeño futon y cayo profundamente dormida.

Toshiro la miraba sorprendido, pues aún no se podía creer la velocidad con la que ella se dormía. El aun no tenía sueño, dirigió su hermosa mirada turquesa a la pequeña ventana, se quedó mirando el exterior por un rato. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando sintió una enorme presión espiritual sofocarlo.

Puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, la última vez que sintió algo así, un horrible monstruo lo ataco. De no ser por su ingenio y agilidad seguramente hubiera muerto ese día. Miro a Karin profundamente dormida, tomo la katana que consiguió ese día y se dirigió sigilosamente a la salida procurando no despertar a la azabache.

Una vez afuera, corrió a toda prisa al lugar de donde provenía aquella energía espiritual y tal y como lo sospecho hay se encontraba un horrible monstruo con una terrible mascara, se ocultó entre los arbustos observándolo. El Hollow parecía estar buscando algo.

-Bueno al menos no nos va a encontrar.- Al haberse asegurado que el Hollow no se iba a acercar a su casa, dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar; pero en ese momento el grito de una joven se dejó escuchar. Volteo lentamente para encontrarse con la imagen de aquella bestia que traía entre sus manos a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño recogido en un chongo, piel casi tan blanca como la luna. La pequeña gritaba pidiendo ayuda, a lo que él no podía negarse.

Se acercó sigilosamente al Hollow, este estaba debajo de un enorme árbol. Con cuidado lo escalo hasta situarse a una altura más grande que la de el, la joven paro de gritar cuando sus ojos chocolate bañados en lágrimas enfocaron al pequeño niño, este solo le hiso una señal con la mano para que se callara, la pequeña acato la orden.

Fue entonces que el albino se posesiono para clavarle la katana en la cabeza, cerró los ojos y conto hasta tres. Se abalanzo contra el Hollow clavándole justo como lo planeo la katana en la extraña mascara que traía, un desgarrador grito se escuchó por todo el lugar. A causa del dolor, la bestia arrojo a la pequeña al suelo, con sus garras intento atrapar al albino, pero este era muy ágil y esquivaba casi todos sus ataques más fue en ese momento que escucho como la castaña le gritaba, se distrajo por un segundo el cual el Hollow aprovecho y le clavo una de sus garras en su costado, un agudo dolor invadió el cuerpo del joven albino. Tenía que terminar con eso cuando antes, así que haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sentía, tomo con ambas manos la katana y la hundió más en la máscara del Hollow, provocando que este se desintegrara frente a sus ojos. Quedo levitando por unos segundos en el aire para después caer en el duro suelo, a causa de la caída se sentía aturdido. Busco con la mirada a alguien quien fuera, fue en ese momento que enfoco a la pequeña que salvo momentos atrás; la castaña se acercó al pequeño albino para ver como la sangre salía de su herida.

-¡P-por favor N-no te mueras!- Pedía entre el llanto la pequeña.

Toshiro solo la veía mover sus labios, no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que la niña le decía. Sus parpados comenzaron a hacérsele muy pesados, lentamente fue cerrando sus hermosos ojos turquesa, fue ahí cuando la imagen de la pequeña azabache sonriendo llego a su mente.

-Lo siento Karin yo….no podre seguirte más…..- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de aquel chico antes de quedar inconsciente.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Oh por dios ni si quiera yo sé ¿de dónde salió esto? xD, pero bueno espero les guste, esta nueva historia (HitsuKarin obvio) que no se si valla a ser un Two-shot o Three-shot pero de que va a ser una historia corta de eso estén seguros ;D**

**Ahora si vamos a hablar del fic, como se dieron cuenta en esta historia Karin y Toshiro se conocen desde el Rukongai (No pregunten como, porque eso lo explicare más adelante xD) y básicamente este es un punto de vista de esta loca fan ñ.ñ, bien ahora si aclarando este punto me despido, no sin antes pedirles que dejen sus Reviews que son los que me animan a continuar :D sin más que decir me despido Ya nee!**

**PD: Ah se me olvidaba perdonen si hubo Ooc u.u.**

**Ahora si Ya nee los súper quiere Dark Moon :3**


	2. Nuevos Principios

**He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece, todo es obra del gran Tite troll Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Esa misma noche comenzó a llover con fuerza, todo el lugar fue empapado por la intensa tormenta.

El sonido de un rayo caer resonó por toda la habitación de aquella pequeña casa, despertando de golpe a la azabache que hasta ese momento dormía plácidamente. Se llevó un gran susto, y es que las tormentas le asustaban siempre había sido así. Bajo del futon y busco con su oscura mirada a su amigo, pero al no encontrarlo se alarmo.

-¡Toshiro¡ ¿A dónde te fuiste?- Pregunto temerosa, esperando que el albino le respondiera mas no fue así; otro rayo se dejó escuchar y casi en automático la pequeña azabache se tapó los oídos con sus pequeñas manos.

-Los odio….- Decía refiriéndose a los truenos.

Recobro su postura y camino hacia la ventana, la lluvia no la dejaba ver nada del exterior, le daba mucho miedo estar sola en esa situación. Espero varios minutos para ver si el albino regresaba mismos que se convirtieron en horas. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella a cada segundo que pasaba, Toshiro nunca se iba sin ella siempre a donde quiera que el fuera la llevaba. Pero al parecer esta no era como las veces anteriores "¿_Y si me abandono?" _ Negó con su cabecita ante tal pensamiento, confiaba ciegamente en él y estaba segura que jamás la abandonaría. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlo no descansaría hasta asegurarse que estaba bien; y así corrió rumbo a la tormenta con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

En un pequeño distrito ubicado cerca de donde el Hollow había aparecido, una pequeña castaña de aparentemente 12 años de edad junto con su abuela atendían al joven albino que en ese momento estaba inconsciente debido a la herida que le provoco aquella bestia.

-Bien esto es todo lo que podemos hacer, afortunadamente la herida no fue tan profunda como pensé.- Decía la anciana a la niña.

-¿Va a estar bien abuela?- Pregunto la castaña con preocupación, la mujer al notar el comportamiento de su nieta, poso una de sus manos en su hombro transmitiéndole todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

-Claro que si mi niña, se ve que es un chico muy fuerte no debes preocuparte se repondrá, es más me gustaría darle las gracias por salvarte ya que no sé qué haría sin ti Hinamori-chan.- deposito un beso en la frente de la joven como muestra de lo mucho que la quería, Hinamori sonrió ante el gesto de su querida abuela, la verdad también ella quería agradecerle el haberla salvado. El joven comenzó a moverse captando así la atención de las dos presentes.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto en un hilo de voz, Hinamori se acercó a él y le sonrió de manera dulce.

-Shhh tranquilo estas en mi casa, descansa tu herida aún no se cura.- Dijo lo más amble que pudo, Toshiro solo la observo, esa era la joven que había salvado. Estaba dispuesto a seguir el consejo de aquella castaña sin embargo el recuerdo de una pequeña pelinegra vino a su mente, rápidamente intento ponerse de pie pero Hinamori reacciono al ver las intenciones de su salvador.

-E-espera ¿Qué crees que haces? Aun no estás en condición de levantarte.- Como pudo freno al chico, este solo la miro necesitaba urgentemente encontrar a Karin no tenía tiempo que perder estaba dispuesto a hacerla a un lado de ser necesario, sin embargo al ver la preocupación reflejada en esos ojos chocolate no pudo evitar desechar toda acción que pudiese realizar.

Hinamori se tranquilizó al ver como el joven ya no intentaba ponerse de pie. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era ayudarlo a sanar la herida que por su culpa se había hecho, el sonido de un trueno caer los trajo de vuelta a la realidad alarmándolos a los dos, la castaña en un impulso se abrazó a él albino.

Toshiro estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la niña, esa actitud solo la había visto una vez en cierta azabache testaruda. Fue entonces que recordó algo muy importante "_Karin le teme a las tormentas" _ Rápidamente se puso de pie, colocando a Hinamori a su lado, tenía que encontrar a Karin pues sentía que ella lo necesitaba más que nunca. Estaba a punto de salir más fue detenido por la abuela de la castaña.

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?- Pregunto deteniendo su andar, el niño solo la miro de arriba abajo, analizándola para por fin poder contestar-

-Tengo que encontrarla.- En sus ojos se podía ver la determinación de aquel niño misma que dejo sorprendidas tanto a la anciana como a la niña.

-¿E-encontrar a quién?- Pregunto Hinamori con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-A mi amiga.- Fue la simple respuesta del ojiturquesa.

-Bien pero déjame decirte que será mejor que descanses, porque con esta tormenta es imposible caminar; te prometo que mañana Hinamori y yo te ayudaremos a encontrarla.- Dijo la anciana tratando de persuadirlo en su intento de salir.

-No entienden ella….le tiene terror a las tormentas.- La impaciencia se apoderaba a cada segundo de él, tenía que salir a como dé lugar porque si no estaba seguro que Karin sería capaz de salir a buscarlo no importándole su propio miedo.

La anciana miraba a su nieta luego al joven, no serían capaces de detenerlo de eso podía darse cuenta con solo mirar a los ojos al niño.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu amiga?- Necesitaba saber si la otra persona era capaz de cuidarse sola.

-9 años.- Contesto el albino. Hinamori y la anciana abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, pues pensaban que sería ya alguien de mayor edad, no contaron con que sería una pequeña niñita de tan solo 9 años edad.

-Está bien, te ayudaremos a encontrarla solo déjanos pedir ayuda.- La anciana junto con los dos niños caminaron hacia la puerta. Se pusieron unos impermeables, además de que tomaron uno extra para la pequeña y así salieron a pedir ayuda en su búsqueda.

* * *

La lluvia no cesaba, cada minuto que pasaba arreciaba más y más. Karin caminaba lentamente bajo la terrible tormenta la cual ya había empapado su pequeño cuerpo, se abrazó a si misma intentando darse un poco de calor.

Estaba cansada y hambrienta pero aun así no iba a ceder en la búsqueda de su amigo, la esperanza de encontrarlo la ayudaba a seguir avanzando.

-¡Toshiro!...¿Dónde estás Toshiro?- Grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban obteniendo como respuesta un espelúznate rugido, sintió una enorme presión espiritual detrás de ella, lentamente se giró para encontrarse con la figura de una horrible bestia que la miraba como si fuera algún tipo de bocadillo, el miedo la paralizo no podía correr, sus piernas no le respondían. Lentamente el Hollow se acercó a ella dispuesto a comérsela pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla entre sus garras, un corte certero le dio de lleno arrancándole el brazo. La bestia gruño de dolor fue entonces cuando Karin reacciono y miro a la persona que la salvo, por la ropa que traía fácilmente supo distinguirlo como shinigami, era un hombre blanco más o menos alto, de cabello castaño y llevaba puesto unos lentes.

-Vaya eso no está bien Hollow-san el que intentes aprovecharte así de una pequeña niñita.- Decía con una extraña amabilidad misma que desconcertó a la pequeña azabache. El Hollow lleno de ira se abalanzo contra él, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera la pequeña logro ver el ataque con el cual el Hollow murió. Estaba realmente sorprendida por la velocidad de aquel shinigami el cual se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella; sintió como aquel extraño posaba su mano en su frente, poco a poco comenzó a ver todo borroso y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue el rostro de su salvador.

* * *

Muchas personas se unieron a la causa de buscar a la niña, lamentablemente el tiempo pasaba y aun no tenían ninguna pista de donde podría estar.

-Ya buscamos por todos lados y no hemos encontrado nada Oba-san.-Decía uno de los voluntarios a la anciana.

-No podemos rendirnos ahora.- La anciana miro a cada uno de sus compañeros, no podían darse por vencidos; la pequeña los necesitaba además tenía el compromiso de encontrarla porque se vio en la necesidad de mandar a Hinamori y a Toshiro de regreso a casa. Obviamente el albino se negó a su petición, tuvieron que dejarlo inconsciente para mandarlo a descansar y Hinamori se fue a cuidar de él. Ahora dependía de ella salvar a la pequeña amiga del niño.

-Lo sentimos Oba-san pero debemos regresar.- Hablo con seriedad otro integrante de la búsqueda, captando la atención de la anciana.

-Pero que dicen… Ese pequeño no se daría por vencido y nosotros tampoco.- No estaba dispuesta a fallarle al albino, la determinación que hace mucho no sentía llego a ella de golpe asombrando a todos los presentes. Estaba a punto de dar un discurso para motivarlos cuando en ese momento apareció frete a ellos un shinigami que traía entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero ¿Conocen a esta pequeña?- Pregunto sereno al momento que mostraba a la niña, la anciana se acercó a él y la tomo en sus brazos. Abrió sus ojos debido a la impresión, la niña ardía en fiebre miro al shinigami esperando que hablara.

-Deben atenderla ahora antes de que empeoré.- Fueron sus simples palabras. La anciana asintió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo pues el shinigami tenía razón debían atenderla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El castaño solo observaba a la gente alejarse, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saber que muy pronto volvería a ver a esa pequeña. Con un shumpo desapareció del lugar.

* * *

La tormenta se fue junto con la noche, dejando paso a él nublado cielo de la mañana. Toshiro despertó alarmado, al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. El cómo los adultos lo dejaron inconsciente rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, ya no sería tan descuidado saldría a buscar a Karin y no dejaría que nadie lo detuviera ni siquiera la castaña.

Con una gran velocidad llego al comedor donde seguramente estarían la castaña y su abuela, iba a decirles que se marchaba y a agradecerles el haberlo atendido, sin embargo al entrar se quedó de piedra al enfocar con su hermosa mirada turquesa a Karin quien se encontraba platicando muy animadamente con las otras dos.

La pequeña volteo a la puerta y cuando vio a Toshiro parado en ella, no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver que se encontraba bien. Inmediatamente corrió hacia él y lo abrazo llorando de alegría.

-¡Toshiro! Qué bueno que estas bien.-Decía la pequeña azabache, se sentía muy feliz al estar de nuevo a su lado.

El albino debido a la sorpresa no reacciono pero cuando lo hizo, lentamente se despegó de la azabache, la examino de arriba abajo para asegurarse que no tenía ninguna herida. Después miro a la anciana y a la castaña esperando una explicación.

-La encontramos ayer, tenía mucha fiebre y la trajimos a casa.- La anciana omitió el hecho de que un shinigami se las entrego. No quería que ni su nieta ni ese niño se preocuparan del porque un shinigami la tenía, para ser honesta consigo misma ni ella supo muy bien lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Fue por esa razón que decidió acallar ese hecho.

Toshiro poso su mano en la frente de la azabache buscando algún rastro de fiebre a lo cual la pequeña se retiró totalmente avergonzada por el gesto sobreprotector de su amigo.

-Pero que haces tonto, estoy bien.- Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la niña, ese gesto provoco una sonrisa en los labios de la mujer mayor.

-Ya lo sé y me sorprende como allas la forma de encontrarme a donde quiera que voy.- Decía el albino en tono entre resignado y fastidiado. La pelinegra por su parte no tomo a mal las palabras del niño, pues lo conocía muy bien para saber que esa era su forma de decirle lo preocupado que estuvo por ella.

-Pues ya lo sabes, no importa a donde vallas yo siempre te seguiré no lo olvides Toshiro.- Un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios del albino como repuesta, Karin sonrió triunfante al haberle ganado a su compañero.

-Oigan chicos vamos a comer.- La dulce voz de Hinamori capto su atención, los dos niños se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar.

Ese día transcurrió sin contra tiempos, la anciana tomo la decisión de adoptar a esos dos pequeños los cuales por ende se quedaron a vivir con ellas. A partir de ese momento formaban una familia.

Hinamori se encontraba buscándoles cobijas a sus nuevos amigos y ¿Por qué no? Nuevos hermanos para que se abrigaran en las noches.

Toshiro se acercó a ella y la miro hacia arriba pues la castaña estaba trepada en una escalera.

-Oye ¿No necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto, pues ahora estaba en deuda con ella y con su abuela. Por lo menos quería serles de ayuda, más no contó con que la castaña se asustara y pegara un fuerte grito, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo. El albino rápidamente reacciono e intento atraparla, sin embargo debido a la fuerza de la caída no pudo sostenerla.

Hinamori al no sentir el dolor de la caída abrió sus ojos y miro como estaba sentada encima del cuerpo del albino, el cual le sirvió momentos atrás para amortiguar su caída. Se sonrojo con fuerza a causa de la vergüenza que sentía rápidamente se quitó de encima.

-Y-yo l-lo siento mucho Toshiro-kun.- No pudo evitar tartamudear a causa de los nervios, el albino la miro con molestia nunca había conocido a alguien tan torpe. Se levantó del suelo sin quitar su vista de ella, el sonrojo y su tartamudeo lo hicieron sentirse algo extraño.

-Sí que eres tonta.- Al decir esto aparto la mirada, pues le daba miedo que la torpeza fuera contagiosa.

-Jejejeje Me da gusto que se vallan a quedar aquí con nosotras Toshiro-kun.- Dijo mostrándole una dulce sonrisa, ambos se levantaron del suelo y se miraron.

-Bueno tengo que ir con Karin-chan y siéntete como en tu casa.-Al decir esto salió dejando a un extrañado Toshiro que ante la sola idea de tener que lidiar no solo con Karin si no ahora también con aquella torpe castaña un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, ahora si estaba seguro de que le destrozarían los nervios.

* * *

Las estaciones pasaron y con ellas los años, Hinamori al cumplir 15 años ingreso a la academia shinigami. Razón por la cual casi ya no los veía y siempre que podía los visitaba.

Karin, Toshiro y Hinamori habían formado un fuerte lazo de amistad en los años que convivieron juntos. Todo iba normal hasta que Toshiro empezó a despertar sus poderes de shinigami, Karin todas las noches se despertaba por la sorprendente baja de temperatura, sabía que tarde o temprano Toshiro debería de entrar a la academia para convertirse en un shinigami igual como lo hiso Hinamori. Por esa razón para no quedarse atrás entrenaba a escondidas todas las tardes intentando despertar sus propios poderes.

Por fin el inevitable día llego. Una hermosa shinigami se presentó frente a Toshiro diciéndole que entrara a la academia, el albino no se negó y fue entonces que Karin partió con él a cumplir la meta que se fijaron cuando niños. Aunque todavía lo eran, digo apenas y tenían 15 y 14 años de edad respectivamente. Serían los estudiantes más jóvenes de la academia, una vez ingresaran las cosas se pondrían verdaderamente difíciles. Pero si de algo estaba segura Karin era del hecho de que no importara la situación en la que se encontrase si Toshiro estaba a su lado podría contra todo, se haría de algún modo invencible.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Hasta aquí *U* este capítulo se me hizo algo largo (?) en fin como se pueden fijar, llego la hora de que entren a la academia. Este fic yo había dicho que lo haría de pocos capítulos pero me he dado cuenta que es muy necesario que lo alargue para explicar mejor las cosas.**

**Que más ¡Ah! si etto….. creo que en algunas partes puse algo de HitsuHina ._. pero créanme es necesario para la historia por eso les pido que lo toleren O.o (?) en fin ya para terminar quiero aclarar las edades de los personajes se manejaran así:**

**Hinamori es 2 años mayor que Toshiro, mientras que él es 1 año mayor que Karin. Bien aclarado este punto paso a agradecer por sus lindos Reviews fueron los que me animaron a seguir y por cierto Hitalex-kun en cuanto a mis otras historias yo…..creo que lograste tu objetivo de hacerme sentir mal, pero onegai comprende no he tenido ánimos de seguirlos….. Pero juro que no los abandonare xD**

**Ahora si ya acabe, no olviden dejar sus Reviews y nos leemos hasta otra :3 Ya nee!**


	3. ¿Cambios?

**Capítulo 3 Yei, No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece es todo obra del gran Tite-troll-Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Caminaba con paso calmo por aquellos inmensos corredores, escuchando el sonido de los golpes y los gritos de dolor emitidos por sus compañeros. Suspiro con pesadez, eso solo podía significar una cosa; apresuro su paso y llego al sitio de dónde provenía todo el escándalo. Toco suavemente la enorme puerta de entrada, sin embargo al no recibir ninguna respuesta no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta. Así que opto por hacer lo que cualquier persona "_Normal" _haría. De una fuerte patada abrió la enorme puerta, como recibimiento una persona salió volando en dirección a donde ella se encontraba, gracias a sus reflejos fue que logró esquivar sin ningún problema el "_Ataque"_ lamentablemente aquel tipo no corrió con su misma suerte pues su rostro se estampo contra la sólida pared de cemento, varios dientes cayeron al suelo junto con su dueño. La azabache dirigió su oscura mirada a la persona causante de tan violento acto.

-¿No cree que se le paso la mano Zaraki-taicho?- Pregunto no esperando ninguna respuesta de aquel enorme hombre.

-Tsk….Son una bola de debiluchos, no merecen estar en mi presencia.- Dijo con aburrimiento. La azabache miro a su alrededor solo para encontrarse a casi todos los miembros de su escuadrón inconscientes. Cerró sus ojos y meneo la cabeza en signo de reprobación, ese hombre nunca cambiaria y si seguía así estaba segura que un día de estos terminaría quedándose sin subordinados.

-En fin creo que no le haría mal controlarse un poco.-Miro a su superior esperando que por tan solo una vez hiciera caso a sus palabras.

-Hmp…Te estas comportando raro Kuroi.-Comento el capitán mirando fijamente a la azabache. Jamás en su vida creyó que aquella mocosa que a simple vista parecía debilucha, lograra entrar en su escuadrón el más rudo de todo el Gotei y mucho menos que lograra ser una de las mejores. Aunque no portaba un rango fácilmente podría llegar a ocupar el quinto puesto en su división de eso tenía la seguridad.

-No sé a qué se refiere capitán.- Iba a dar por terminada la conversación cuando sintió como alguien le removía sus cabellos de un modo nada suave despeinándola.

–Je claro que esta rara taicho, y creo saber por qué.- Karin al escuchar aquella voz rápidamente aparto la mano de su cabeza y miro con infinita molestia a su atacante.

-Madarame.- Mustio entre dientes, este al ver el estado de la pequeña shinigami se echó a reír como loco. Karin estaba por tirársele encima cuando de repente sintió un peso en su espalda que le impidió lograr su cometido.

-Nee nee ¿Por qué estas rara Kakurin?- Decía enérgica una pequeña niñita de cabello rosado que la sostenía fuertemente del cuello, asfixiándola. Karin pensó que iba a morir sin embargo fue salvada por aquel pelinegro a su parecer "Raro".

-Teniente por favor tranquilícese ¿Usted no quiere matar la belleza o sí?- La pequeña pelirosa paro de inmediato pensando en lo dicho por aquel hombre. Lugo de un rato salto a la espalda de su capitán con una enorme sonrisa.

-Jejejeje cejitas tiene razón.- Decía con rebosante alegría, Karin junto con Ikaku tardaron algunos minutos en recuperar el aliento. Zaraki por su parte quería saber el porqué de la actitud de la azabache, fue entonces que miro a su tercer oficial al mando que recordó que probablemente él sabía lo que ocurría.

-Oye tú… Dime que es lo que le pasa a Kuroi- Ordeno, para lo cual Ikaku no pudo negarse. Carraspeo un poco buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación.

-Vera taicho la causa del cambio de actitud de la enana es….- Todos incluida Karin esperaban la respuesta del calvo. –Aquel mocoso debilucho del escuadrón…..- No pudo terminar de hablar pues Karin roja de la ira le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-¡No digas idioteces Madarame!- Grito, tomo los papeles que hasta ese momento traía en sus manos y se los entregó a Yumichika. –Toma el taicho debe firmarlos y como sé que no lo hará y la teniente tampoco y mucho menos este imbécil.- Le lanzo una mirada de completo odio al inconsciente Ikaku, luego volvió su vista al quinto puesto de su división. –Cuento contigo.- Dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando satisfechos a Zaraki, Yachiru y Yumichika.

-Bien hecho Ikaku esa es la Karin que conocemos.- Decía Yumichika a su inconsciente amigo.

-Sii cejitas tiene razón ¡Muy bien Pachiku! Jajajaja- Se reía descontroladamente la pequeña teniente, Ikaku solamente se removía incomodo en el suelo a causa de la humillación, se incorporó poco a poco; llamas aparecieron a su alrededor.

-¡No voy a olvidar esto Kuroi Karin, más vale que te prepares!- Grito a todo pulmón.

**..**

**..**

Estaba molesta, su tercer oficial al mando Madarame Ikaku siempre la sacaba de quicio; a veces hasta se preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito. En fin dejando eso de lado no le fue tan mal como creyó, el onceavo escuadrón le gustaba mucho, en ocasiones llegaba a sentirse como en familia y eso le agradaba. Aquellas personas la trataban bien pese a ser muy violentos en ocasiones llegaban a ser muy considerados y amables. Estaba muy agradecida con ellos, ya hasta le habían otorgado un apellido pues cuando salió de la academia shinigami y entro en ese escuadrón. Cuando su taicho se enteró que no portaba un apellido él se lo dio y ella lo conservo, ahora había alcanzado su meta de convertirse en shinigami y aunque no portara un rango como Hinamori o Toshiro en el fondo se sentía inmensamente fuerte, ahora por fin tenía la capacidad para defenderse sola y proteger a sus seres queridos.

Sus años en la academia fueron muy difíciles para ella. Toshiro se graduó mucho antes y por ende tuvo que pasar esos años sola, sin el apoyo de sus amigos. Sin embargo al final se sintió satisfecha al ver que pudo lograrlo, aun recordaba la cara de terror de Hinamori y Toshiro cuando vieron en que escuadrón la habían asignado; en un principio Karin no supo muy bien el ¿Por qué? De las reacciones de sus amigos, y no presto atención pues en ese momento ella solo se sentía decepcionada, lo único que deseaba era entrar a cualquier escudaron donde estuvieran ellos. Con el paso del tiempo y cuando conoció a sus nuevos compañeros, por fin se dio cuenta que probablemente esa fue la mejor elección.

Apresuro su paso, después de todo ya había quedado de verse con sus amigos de la infancia y no quería llegar tarde.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hinamori y Toshiro llegaron puntuales al lugar acordado, era una pequeña colina cubierta de pasto, un enorme árbol brindaba una espléndida sombra y el paisaje de ese lugar era hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra, se podía apreciar el inmenso cielo azul y por las tardes mirar la apuesta de sol era lo mejor de todo.

Comenzaron a acomodar todo en su lugar, Hinamori se encargó de preparar una deliciosa comida solo para ellos. Extendió una manta de color melocotón por todo el pasto para poder sentarse, Toshiro la ayudo a sacar los alimentos, recibiendo un gracias siempre acompañado de una dulce sonrisa, esos gestos por parte de la castaña solamente lograban confundirlo.

-Hmp esa idiota como se tarda.- Decía apartando la mirada para que la castaña no notara su vergüenza.

-Bueno Shiro-chan ya sabes que Karin-chan siempre es así, a lo mejor no tarda en llegar.- Justo en ese momento llego una Karin jadeante y despeinada. Toshiro y Hinamori se miraron entre sí, porque una cosa era que llegara tarde y otra que se presentara así en ese estado.

-¿Te peleaste de nuevo Karin-chan?- Pregunto preocupada Momo, Toshiro no dijo nada solo mantenía su mirada fija en la azabache.

-Nooo..no..no..no.- Negó fervientemente con la cabeza; había sido muy descuidada al no acordarse del estado en el que Ikaku la dejo, la preocupación en los ojos chocolate de su amiga la hiso sentir mal. Dirigió su oscura mirada a Toshiro el cual solo la veía con reprobación, suspiro de nuevo en ese día "_Genial Karin Kuroi de nuevo metiste la pata"_- Pensó.

-Ya Hinamori no te preocupes, te prometí que no volvería a pelearme y créeme que no lo hice, lo que pasa es que…- En ese momento no pudo terminar de hablar porque el albino la interrumpió.

-Como sea, esto ya no es novedad en ti ya ni se para que te preocupas por ella tonta.- Miro a Hinamori quien solo agacho la mirada, pues ya sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Oye me quieres decir ¿Qué demonios significa eso?- Karin estaba molesta por la actitud de Toshiro hacía con ella, pues desde que ingreso al Gotei él siempre la trataba de esa manera tan fría y distante, hasta parecía que no eran amigos de la infancia. Eso de cierta manera le dolía a la azabache, al no comprender el porqué de su cambio de actitud.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Kuroi.- Dijo fastidiado el albino.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así para ti soy Karin….Toshiro.- Cada palabra dicha por él, le dolía y bastante.

- Y yo ya te he dicho que me llames por mi apellido.- El albino no sabía porque de repente trataba de esa forma a Karin, quería entenderlo sin embargo no podía y la salida más fácil era poner distancia entre ellos, tratarla de esa forma para que ella se alejara era lo único que quería.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides Toshiro.- En más de una ocasión Karin quiso llorar, pero siempre se detenía por su orgullo, debía mantenerlo cueste lo que le cueste.

-Sabes Hinamori creo que olvide algo que tengo que hacer….Mas al rato paso a tu escuadrón para dar un paseo ¿Si? Adiós.- Rápidamente la azabache desapareció en un Shumpo, dejando a una Hinamori algo triste por la situación de su amiga, miro a su acompañante esperando que dijera algo al respecto; sin embargo no fue así, suspiro.

-Bueno Shiro-chan ¿Qué te parece si comemos?- Una falsa sonrisa apareció en sus labios, haciendo sentirse miserable al albino.

-Para ti es tercer oficial al mando Hitsugaya.-Dijo mientras tomaba su bento para comerlo.

-Como digas Shiro-chan- Susurro la castaña.

En esos momentos Hinamori solamente pensaba en una cosa y era en Karin, debía hacer algo para ayudarla, sin embargo no se sentía capaz de hablar directamente con Toshiro sobre el asunto. "_De que me sirve ser tercer oficial al mando si no puedo ayudar a mis amigos" _Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, tomo un pañuelo y las limpio pues no quería que Toshiro las viera.

Tenía que hacer algo y lo iba a hacer, ya no lloraría pues ahora sus amigos la necesitaban.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**¡Termine! Wow espero que les alla gustado ñ.ñ ¡!**

**Buaaa Shiro-chan malo ¿Por qué tratas así a Karin-chan? T.T….En fin dejen sus Reviews y nos leemos pronto Ya nee!**


	4. Decisión

**He aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra de Tite-troll-Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Corrió hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos de ellos. Su respiración agitada y el cansancio provocado por el esfuerzo realizado, hicieron que se sentara en el suelo para poder recuperar energías.

El dolor que sentía en su pecho cada vez que el la trataba de esa manera provocaba que poco a poco su corazón se rompiera en pedazos; inconscientemente una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, su bello rostro mostraba una expresión de completa tristeza.

-Vaya…¿Pero que hace una jovencita tan linda aquí solita y llorando?- Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que la azabache pegara un grito debido al susto ocasionado. Lentamente giro su cabeza y al ver al dueño de aquella voz su cara paso de la sorpresa al completo terror.

-C-capitan Shiba.- Muy apenas y pudo hablar, de todas las personas del mundo ¿Por qué tuvo que ser descubierta por él? Tal vez el destino la odiaba esa era la única explicación lógica. Por su parte Isshin miraba atento las expresiones de aquella shinigami, al principio pensó que sería una linda chica en problemas la cual el podría "_Consolar" _ Sin embargo cuando esta volteo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Karin, una de las mejores amigas de su subordinado, aquella pequeña que de algún modo extraño le inspiraba ternura y unas enormes ganas de protegerla de manera desinteresada.

-¡Karin-chan!- Grito rebosante de alegría y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia ella con la clara intención de abrazarla. Una alarma de peligro se encendió en la mente de la azabache, quien al ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir le propino una fuerte patada en el rostro deteniéndolo en el acto.

-¡Muy bien como se esperaba de ti Karin-chan!- Dijo al momento que levantaba su pulgar. Una gota de sudor apareció en la cien de Karin por la extraña actitud de ese hombre. Isshin se puso lentamente de pie, para mirar como la pequeña shinigami se ponía en guardia. Ese gesto lo hiso sonreír, sin embargo al ver la tristeza reflejada en esos ojos ónix. Inmediatamente cambio su actitud alegre a una de completa seriedad. Karin al ver el cambio de actitud del hombre trago saliva con dificultad al sentirse observada por aquella mirada seria, sin poder evitarlo los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede Karin-chan? Pensé que estarías con Toshiro y Hinamori-chan.- La azabache al escucharlo se sintió más nerviosa ¿Qué podía decirle? Fue en ese momento que una idea cruzo por su cabeza, levanto la mirada y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Lo que pasa es que recordé que tenía cosas que hacer jejeje.- Reía nerviosa esperando que esa excusa fuera suficiente para el capitán. Pero desgraciadamente no fue así.

-Bien… ¿Entonces que hacías aquí?- Esa pregunta hiso que Karin se pusiera blanca como un papel estaba en problemas, no quería que nadie supiera nada de su sentir y mucho menos el capitán de Toshiro.

-Bueno vera es que yo me agote y decidí tomar un descanso.- Se justificó.

Isshin suspiro, sabía perfectamente que aquella niña le mentía. Estaba por preguntarle algo más, sin embargo al ver la súplica en aquellos ojos decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada más.

-Bien es bueno tomarse descansos debes en cuando.- Miro a Karin y esta solo asintió.

-Si y si me disculpa me tengo que ir capitán Shiba.- Dijo a modo de despedida, mas fue detenida por el capitán quien deposito su mano en el hombro de la azabache y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Si algún día necesitas a alguien que te apoye o te escuche no dudes en buscarme.- Karin volvió a asentir y se marchó algo confundida por las palabras de aquel capitán.

Isshin solo la miraba partir, sabía que algo andaba mal en ella. La tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos no pasó desapercibida para él, de cierto modo todo lo que involucrara a aquella pequeña le afectaba a niveles insospechados. Tanto así que a veces llegaba a creer que tal vez la conocía de algún lado, su corazón se lo decía a gritos. Negó con la cabeza, lo mejor sería irse a su escuadrón donde seguramente su teniente lo esperaría hecha una furia.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Cuando terminaron de comer guardaron todo en un pequeña. Toshiro se ofreció a llevar a Momo de vuelta a su escuadrón y ella sin replicar acepto. Iban caminado en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que Hinamori decidió que era tiempo de hablar.

-Nee…Shiro-chan.- El albino al escuchar que lo llamaban miro a su compañera esperando que hablara.

Hinamori al ver que tenía la atención de su amigo suspiro, ahora era el momento preciso para aclarar las cosas.

-¿Qué sucede Hinamori?- Pregunto al ver que ella no decía nada.

-Y-yo…. Solo quería preguntarte algo.- Dijo dándose el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

-Dime.- Toshiro comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía "_¿Por qué ella_ _no podía decirle las cosas directamente?"_ Entonces la respuesta llego a el de golpe "_Simple…..Por qué ella no es Karin" _Frunció ligeramente el ceño por pensar en _Tonterías _y centro toda su atención en la castaña quien lo miraba fijamente.

-¿P-porque…..tratas así a Karin-chan?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al albino. La mirada chocolate de Hinamori demostraba determinación, fue entonces cuando supo que no le sería fácil escapar de la conversación.

-No se dé qué hablas.- La respuesta Toshiro de algún modo la decepciono, esperaba que él se abriera a ella no lo contrario, bajo la mirada para ocultar su tristeza.

-¿Por qué Shiro-chan?- Susurro, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer mojando su bello rostro. Toshiro al verla en ese estado se acercó para intentar calmarla, sin embargo la castaña levanto la mirada y se apartó de él.

-No entiendo… ¡Se supone que somos amigos!- Grito la castaña dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos que siempre reprimía. El albino la miraba incrédulo por su actitud, Hinamori nunca perdía el control de esa manera.

-Ya no lo soporto, desde que Karin-chan entro al Gotei no haces más que tratarla de esa manera…Y lo peor de todo es que tú no tienes el valor suficiente para hablar con alguien de lo que sientes…..Si sigues así terminaras por perder a Karin-chan.- Termino de decir echa un mar de lágrimas, espero que sus palabras llegaran al corazón del joven.

-Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir Hinamori.- La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, debido a la fría respuesta de su compañero. Bajo la mirada tristemente al saber que su esfuerzo por mejorar las cosas fue en vano.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza como respuesta a las palabras de su amigo, y así sin decir más ambos partieron rumbo al quinto escuadrón; sumergidos en completo silencio.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Después de la extraña situación vivida momentos atrás con el capitán Shiba. Karin llego puntual al escuadrón de Hinamori, dispuesta a cumplirle la promesa de salir juntas a dar un paseo. Busco por todos lados y al no ver rastro de ella decidió preguntar a alguien sobre su paradero.

-Vaya pero que sorpresa pero si es Karin-san.- La azabache al escuchar aquella voz, volteo para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Aizen Sosuke capitán del quinto escuadrón, su salvador.

-C-capitan Aizen.- Un ligero sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la azabache. Pues siempre que se encontraba con aquel shinigami se ponía nerviosa y no podía evitar tartamudear. El castaño sonrió por la actitud que Karin adoptaba cuando estaba con él, ya que siempre se sonrojaba y actuaba muy diferente a como era en realidad.

-Y dime… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto con amabilidad. La pequeña shinigami comenzó a reírse como tonta a causa de los nervios. Aizen era para ella su héroe y por ende lo estimaba mucho, intento calmarse para no quedar mal a los ojos del capitán.

-Yo solo buscaba a Hinamori Jejeje.- Contesto ya un poco más calmada.

-Mmmm ya tiene rato que salió, pero no ha de tardar en llegar ¿Por qué no la esperas en mi oficina?- La invito cortésmente a pasar, la azabache negó fervientemente con la cabeza ante tan "_Amable" _Invitación.

-N-no me gustaría estorbarle capitán Aizen.- Dijo Karin más roja que un tomate de solo imaginarse hay sola en la oficina del castaño.

-De ninguna manera eres un estrobo ¿No es así Hinamori-kun, Hitsugaya-san?- La azabache al escuchar la mención de sus amigos volteo y al verlos ahí parados detrás de ella se quedó de piedra por la sorpresa.

Hinamori levanto la mirada y cuando miro a su capitán y a su mejor amiga, todo rastro de tristeza se borró de su rostro. Inmediatamente corrió y abrazo a Karin como si no la hubiera visto en años.

-Karin-chan ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí¡- Decía rebosante de alegría, la azabache sonrió por tal muestra de afecto por parte de su amiga. Por su parte Toshiro miraba atentamente la "_Ecena" _frente a él, jamás imagino que Karin estuviera ahí. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando reparo en el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la azabache _"¿Por qué se sonrojaba?" _ Miro a la otra persona que estaba a su lado y el enojo se volvió más fuerte "¿_Acaso era por el capitán Aizen?" _ No comprendía el porque le molestaba tanto aquella situación y ni quería averiguarlo.

Cuando terminaron de abrazarse, Hinamori tomo de la mano a Karin y se giro a su capitán.

-Capitán Aizen ¿Puedo salir con Karin-chan?- Pidió permiso a su superior recibiendo como repuesta un sí, después se giró al albino que la acompaño de regreso.

-¿Vienes Shiro-chan?-Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa, Toshiro la miro de reojo para después mirar a Karin quien no quitaba sus ojos de él.

-No…..tengo cosas más importantes que hacer Hinamori- La seriedad en sus palabras calaron en lo profundo del alma de Karin, al saber que él no quería nada que ver con ella.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer.- Dijo decepcionada la castaña, volteo a ver a su capitán y sonrió. – En fin nos vemos más tarde Shiro-chan, capitán Aizen.- Hiso una leve reverencia en forma de despedida.

-Muy bien Hinamori-kun no te vayas a tardar porque recuerda que tienes una misión.- Le recordó Aizen a su tercera al mando.

-Hai no se preocupe capitán Aizen estaré aquí a tiempo nos vemos.- Y así ambas chicas desaparecieron en un shumpo dejando solos a el capitán y a él joven shinigami.

-Pero que feliz se ven ambas ¿No crees Hitsugaya-san?- Pregunto el castaño a su acompañante, quien solo suspiro.

-Hmp son un dolor de cabeza.- Contesto desgana.

-Mmmm…..¿Sabes? yo pienso que las dos son personas valiosas y leales…. que algún día se volverán unas shinigamis muy poderosas- Comento mirando cada reacción del peliblanco el cual solo restaba atención a sus palabras.

-En fin me da gusto saber que no les faltan personas en las cuales apoyarse para lograrlo.- Intento de nuevo dar en el clavo, Aizen no era tonto y sabía que el joven ocultaba algo la prueba que tenía fue cuando lo miro fruncir el ceño momentos atrás.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto el albino al no comprender las últimas palabras del castaño.

-A lo que me refiero es que…Hinamori-kun de algún modo me he fijado que está más ligada a ti y a mí, además gracias a su actitud amable y respetuosa tiene muchas amistades por todo el Gotei, mismas que le pueden servir de apoyo en su camino.- Hiso una pausa y al ver que tenía la atención del albino continuo. –Mientras que Karin-san…bueno ella es una shinigami de carácter fuerte y actitud decidida…. Esos factores hacen que llame la atención de muchos…además, ella no dudaría ni un segundo en arriesgar su vida para proteger lo que ama, eso la hace de alguna manera _"Deseable"_ para tenerla a tu lado….a ella tampoco le falta apoyo como te puedes dar cuenta.- Termino de explicar su punto, volteo a ver a Toshiro y este solo se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y las manos echas puños.

-Bueno capitán Aizen será mejor que me valla, tengo cosas que hacer adiós.- Dijo entre dientes y sin esperar respuesta desapareció en un shumpo; dejando atrás al castaño con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción pues por fin pudo dar en el clavo.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Corría a todo lo que sus pies le permitían, mientras la imagen de Karin sonrojada ocupaba su mente. Como la odiaba, sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, pero lo quemas odiaba era que las personas hablaran de ella como si la conocieran a la perfección. ¿_Acaso ellos estuvieron a su lado cuando ella lloraba a causa de miedo?_ La respuesta era un no. Ellos jamás estuvieron hay cuando más apoyo necesito y sin embargo, la muy idiota sería capaz de arriesgar su vida por cualquier persona que se le atravesara en el camino. Y por esa razón decidió hacerla a un lado de su vida, pues si ella no la apreciaba él tampoco lo haría, ya no se preocuparía más por aquella boba. Sin embargo ¿_Por qué aún seguía molestándole que los demás hablaran de ella?, ¿Por qué le dolía verla sufrir? _Lamentablemente él no tenía las respuestas, aumento la velocidad como si con eso fuera a desaparecer lo que sentía. Ya no se mortificaría por ella nunca jamás, pues para el ella solo era Kuroi una shinigami amiga de Hinamori, una completa desconocida para él, capaz de que arriesgar su vida por cualquier persona sin conocerla.

Levanto la vista al frente por fin había tomado una decisión de la cual no podía dar marcha atrás. Sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompiera en miles de pedazos dejándole un fuerte dolor en el pecho el cual ignoraría y continuaría avanzando. Sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Bien ahora ya más o menos saben por qué Shiro-chan trata así a Karin-chan u.u …Como siempre espero que el cap les guste y muchas gracias a quienes me dejan sus Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir xD **

**En fin solo me queda decirles que me dejen sus Reviews y nos leemos pronto Ya nee!**


	5. Planes

**Quinto capítulo arriba *O*. No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece, todo es obra del gran Tite-troll-Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

En otro lugar se encontraban dos hombres esperando la llegada de su líder. El silencio que reinaba en aquella oscura habitación parecía no molestar a los presentes, quienes solo eran iluminados por la débil luz de las computadoras.

-Mmmmm….Estoy aburrido ¿Por qué tardara tanto el capitán Aizen?- Pregunto con tono aburrido a su compañero el cual hasta ese momento tenía toda su atención puesta en el monitor frente a él.

-Debe tener una buena razón Ichimaru.- Dijo mientras volvía a su trabajo.

Gin al ver que su acompañante ya no iba a decir nada más, suspiro pues la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-Está bien….y ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te tiene tan ocupado Tousen?- Intento entablar una conversación buscando con ello distraerse un momento de su aburrimiento.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios del mencionado. Definitivamente Ichimaru Gin parecía más un niño pequeño que un capitán del Gotei.

-Te lo dije hace unos días.- Espero a que su compañero hablara pero al no ver respuesta, volvió su atención a la tarea que le había encomendado su líder.

-Es sobre la investigación del extraño Hollow que Aizen-sama trajo de Hueco Mundo.- Respondió mientras volvía su atención a la pantalla.

- O si ya lo recuerdo.- Con esas palabras dieron por terminada la conversación, hundiéndose en completo silencio. Después de varios minutos la puerta del ascensor se abrió y del salió Aizen, quien se acercó a sus subordinados.

-¡Valla! Hasta que apareces capitán Aizen, estaba muy aburrido aquí solo con Tousen.- Dijo el peligris apuntando con su dedo índice a su acompañante.

-Perdona Gin, lo que pasa es que tuve un asunto que atender.- La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Aizen no pasó desapercibida para Gin, lo conocía perfectamente para saber que algo había hecho. Sin embargo decidió no darle importancia al asunto pues no quería convertirse en su siguiente "_Victima"._

-Y bien ¿Cómo va nuestra investigación?- Pregunto al moreno, el cual solo se dedicó al ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

-Parece que este Hollow tiene el poder de apoderase del cuerpo de su víctima, obligándolos a hacer su voluntad, así pasa desapercibido para los shinigamis mezclándose entre ellos como un compañero más; su apetito es muy fuerte, después de matar a sus presas y cuando ya no le queda nada más, sale del cuerpo de la víctima y la devora. Así sigue y nunca para.- Aizen meditaba lo dicho por el moreno, mientras que detrás de ellos Gin los miraba atentamente sentado en una silla, recargando sus brazos en el respaldo de esta.

-Valla pero que ser tan horrible ¿No cree capitán Aizen?- Comento con esa sonrisa zorruna que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Me parece perfecto…solo que por lo que me doy cuenta, solo ataca shinigamis de bajo nivel, tenemos que hacerle una prueba más grande.- Se quedó meditando un momento hasta que llamaron su atención.

-Para eso….ibas a usar a tu tercera al mando ¿O no?- Pregunto Gin a su superior el cual solo lo miro por un segundo para después volver a pensar.

-Efectivamente planeaba usar a Hinamori-kun para este trabajo, sin embargo no es mucha la diferencia entre ella y los que ya ha devorado; sería un completo desperdicio tirar una carta, la cual quizá me pueda llegar a servir en el futuro.- Siguió meditando sus opciones, hasta que recordó algo o más bien a "_Alguien" _ quien quizá sería un perfecto sujeto de prueba.

-No me gustaría ser tu subordinado.- Dijo al ver la sonrisa de maldad en los labios del castaño.

-¿Qué les parece si le damos una presa difícil?- Pregunto mirando a sus subordinados.

-¿A qué se refiere Aizen-sama?- Los dos estaban un poco nerviosos por la actitud de su líder, pues no querían ser ellos los siguientes.

-De lo que hablo es que mandemos a alguien que no se rinda fácilmente, para poder probar su nivel.- Intento explicar sus palabras.

-¿Tienes alguien en mente?- Se animó a preguntar el peligris. Aizen al escucharlo ensancho aún más su sonrisa, provocando que un ligero escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de sus acompañantes.

-Kuroi Karin.- Con esa respuesta una gran sensación de alivio los invadió, al saber que no eran ellos los siguientes en los planes del castaño.

-Kuroi Karin…¿Qué no está ella en el escuadrón de Zaraki?- Pregunto Tousen al recordar que esa niña no estaba en el escuadrón de Aizen.

-Si es ella, digamos que la tomaremos prestada para el experimento.- Dijo como si de lo que hablaran fuera de un objeto no una persona.

-Vaya sí que eres cruel capitán Aizen y dime ¿Cómo le harás para que te la presten?- Espero la respuesta del castaño, de algún modo le interesaba saber cómo le haría para lograr su cometido.

-Escuchen tengo un plan que va a dar resultado.- Tousen y Gin sonrieron, después de todo él siempre tenía un plan en mente. Mismo que casi nunca fallaba.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Llego muy a su pesar a su escuadrón donde cada vez que se acercaba a la oficina de su capitán los gritos que escuchaba desde que llego se hacían más y más fuertes. Seguramente se trataba de Matsumoto regañando a su superior por no hacer su trabajo. Acelero el paso y abrió la puerta para ver que efectivamente se trataba de esos dos.

Tanto su teniente como su capitán al escuchar la puerta abrirse, dirigieron su mirada en dirección a esta, donde el pequeño niño prodigio los miraba desde el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Su teniente decidió no darle importancia, caso contrario a su capitán quien corrió hacia el con lágrimas en los ojos y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Buaaaa Toshiro-kun ¡Matsumoto es muy mala conmigo!- Decía entre el llanto al momento que lo abrazaba fuertemente dejándolo sin poder respirar.

-Capitan Shiba suéltelo ¿Qué no ve que lo está sofocando?- Hizo una pausa y continuo. – Aunque pensándolo bien sin el yo sería la siguiente capitana.- Una sonrisa de maldad apareció en los labios de la pelinaranja al imaginarse todas las cosas que ella haría si fuera capitana.

Isshin al escucharla paro de llorar y decidido se acercó a ella mostrándole al pequeño shinigami que aun traía entre sus manos.

-No digas tonterías Matsumoto, Toshiro-kun se encargara de continuar con mi legado.- Dijo triunfante el pelinegro, una pequeña venita apareció en la cien de la shinigami por las palabras de su capitán hasta que luego de pensarlas mejor decidió contra atacar.

-¿O sea que usted no piensa casarse nunca?...Digo que yo sepa solo los hijos pueden llegar a legar.- Miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción a su capitán, el cual solo se mantenía serio. –Además no quiero ni imaginarme qué clase de mujer llegue a casarse con usted.- Termino de decir, para después echarse a reír al saberse ganadora.

-Matsumoto….-Hablo serio deteniendo por completo la risa de su teniente. –La mujer que se case conmigo será…..¡Una mujer muy hermosa, dulce, cariñosa, simpática; será de esas que son capaces de todo con tal de proteger lo que más ama!- En sus ojos aparecieron dos enormes corazones al imaginar a su "Mujer Ideal".

-Y por supuesto que tendremos hijos, serán los más hermosos de todo el Gotei, primero tendremos una dulce niña igual a mí y después no me molestaría tener un varón el cual sacara la actitud de su madre.- Rangiku no podía creer que su capitán ya tuviera planeado su futuro, el cual al parecer de la pelinaranja lo veía muy muy lejano.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación que no fue hasta que el albino se liberó de las manos de su superior y se plantó frente a ellos que por fin le prestaron atención.

-¡QUERIA MATARME CAPITAN¡.-Grito hecho una furia el joven shinigami mientras trataba aun de recuperarse del sofocante abrazo.

-No claro que no Toshiro de ninguna manera te haría daño si no dime ¿Con quién se casaría mi hija? No soy tan cruel para dejarla sin marido.- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; mientras su subordinado se ponía tan blanco como un papel al escuchar las "_Tonterías"_ de su capitán.

-Ja pues siga soñando capitán porque este niño al parecer le está siendo infiel a su hija.- Las palabras de su teniente lo alarmaron, volteo a ver a su _"Yerno"_ El cual aún estaba en shock.

-¿Eso es verdad Toshiro? Pero si mi princesa es mejor que cualquier otra chica que conozcas o llegues a conocer.- Toshiro por fin salió del shock y de nuevo la ira lo invadió, miro a su teniente y luego a su capitán. Todo lo que decían no tenía sentido, había un límite para todo el cual él ya había alcanzado.

-DEJEN DE DECIR TONTERIAS.- Por fin exploto sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-B-bueno yo me tengo que retirar, es hora de mi descanso adiós.- Y sin dar tiempo a reclamos Rangiku salió corriendo de la oficina, dejando a su capitán con el "_Problema"._

Isshin miro a su teniente partir fue entonces cuando por fin pudo relajarse. Camino directamente hacia su silla y busco una posición cómoda para descansar, una vez que todas las tenciones se fueron dirigió la vista al joven shinigami el cual estaba en su escritorio firmando papeles con el ceño fruncido.

-Toshiro no sé si deba decirte esto o no pero….Hoy me encontré a Karin-chan sola y al parecer estaba muy triste.- Cometo mirando cada movimiento de su subordinado.

Toshiro al escuchar la mención de Karin se tensó de inmediato, miro a su capitán el cual no apartaba la vista de él. Como pudo retomo su postura y dirigió toda su atención al trabajo.

-Yo no tengo idea.- Fue la seca respuesta del joven.

Isshin frunció el ceño, sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ellos. Primero veía a Karin a punto de llorar y ahora parecía que a Toshiro no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Si te lo digo es porque se cuan unidos son ustedes dos….-Espero un momento sin embargo al no ver respuesta por parte de él, tuvo que contenerse para no cometer una locura. Ya que la sola idea de ver a Karin sufrir le afectaba bastante. –No seas tonto Toshiro, mira no sé cuál sea la razón para que estén peleados pero lo que si se y de lo que más estoy seguro es de lo mucho que la quieres y ella a ti…por eso hablen para aclarar las cosas, si no puedes arrepentirte en el futuro y vivir una vida así es lo más horrible que le puede pasar a una persona….Además yo sé que los lazos que los unen son igual de fuertes que ustedes.-Termino de decir Isshin esperando que sus palabras hicieran recapacitar al joven.

Toshiro procesaba las palabras de su capitán, el ya había decidido sacar a Karin de su vida; sin embargo ahora ya no estaba muy seguro de ello "_Hoy me_ _encontré a Karin-chan sola y al parecer estaba muy triste_" Recordó como hasta hace unos momentos ella lo miraba con infinita tristeza. Entonces lo supo, Karin no era de ese tipo de chicas que se entristecían fácilmente y él no quería verla sufrir por su culpa, "¿Y que si ella se arriesgaba por otros?" El la protegería de todas formas porque fue una promesa que se hicieron cuando niños y la cumpliría.

Se levantó de su sitio y corrió a la puerta, se detuvo un momento y miro a su capitán el cual solo asintió dándole permiso para irse, sin esperar nada más salió a buscarla dispuesto hasta de ser necesario pedirle disculpas.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Estar con Hinamori de algún modo le ayudaba a sentirse bien, gracias a ella y su actitud amable y comprensiva logro olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas con Toshiro por eso y muchas razones más la consideraba como una hermana para ella, misma que no dudaría en proteger.

-Bueno Karin-chan fue muy divertido, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero…..Tengo una misión que atender, aunque cuando vuelva podremos salir juntas de nuevo.- Como siempre la castaña le brindaba una cálida sonrisa cuando le hablaba.

-Si me gustaría mucho Hinamori aunque ¿Qué clase de misión es? ¿Es peligrosa?- Pregunto la azabache con infinita preocupación a lo cual Momo sonrió más.

-Jejeje no te preocupes Karin-chan es solo una misión de reconocimiento; nada de qué preocuparse estaré bien ¿Sabes? Ya hasta te pareces a Shiro-chan con lo sobreprotectora.-Dijo sin pensar en el efecto que tendrían sus palabras en la azabache, quien con la sola mención del albino sentía como una infinita tristeza la embargaba.

Hinamori al ver lo que provoco se acero a ella y la abrazo, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola.

-También cuando vuelva te ayudare con Shiro-chan hasta entonces, por favor no sufras mas.- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos chocolate sin embargo sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar. Se separaron y se miraron, de nuevo la castaña le sonrió; logrando que su compañera la imitara.

-Ten mucho cuidado Hinamori.- Su amiga solo asintió a su petición.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien nos vemos Karin-chan.- Y así sin más la castaña desapareció justo frente a sus ojos con un shumpo.

Karin sentía que algo no andaba bien, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor era confiar en las habilidades de Hinamori. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era volver a su escuadrón y mostrarse firme frente a los demás. No quería que nadie viera sus debilidades, además de que esos días iban a ser muy largos para ella sin Hinamori.

Volteo dispuesta a irse cuando levanto la mirada y vio a aquella persona, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y rápidamente se acercó a él.

-¡Renji-san que alegría verte¡- Dijo llena de alegría al volver a ver a aquel shinigami el cual estimaba mucho y que hasta esos momentos se encontraba en una misión fuera del Gotei.

-Hola cuanto tiempo sin verte Karin.- Poso su mano en la cabeza de la azabache como saludo, despeinándola en el acto. -¿Me extrañaste?- Pregunto con una sonrisa a lo cual la pequeña shinigami asintió.

-Sí y no sabes cuánto… deja que los chicos del escuadrón se enteren, seguramente se pondrán muy felices.- Karin estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo y aunque Renji ya no formara parte del onceavo escuadrón, siempre que tenía tiempo iba y los visitaba.

-Y ¿A dónde te diriges?- Pregunto el pelirojo.

-¿Yo? Bueno ya me iba a mi escuadrón.- Contesto la azabache.

-En este momento el capitán Kuchiki me acaba de dar un descanso, qué te parece si te acompaño y sirve que paso a saludarlos.- Propuso a lo que su acompañante accedió.

-¡Claro vamos entonces¡- Ambos sonrieron y a causa de la alegría que sentían al volverse a ver. Nunca notaron ese par de ojos turquesa que miraban la escena con profundo rencor.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Por Kami ¿Yo escribí esto? O.o… ¡Waw que emoción!...en fin y se preguntaran ¿Por qué actualizo tan rápido?... Pues la respuesta es muy simple….Estoy de vacaciones y me propuse a terminar este fic antes de que acaben xD…Ahora si a hablar de la historia (?) como se pueden dar cuenta las cosas se van a complicar mucho más a partir de aquí y pueden darle el crédito a Sky-chan :3 quien fue la que me aporto la idea (Así que ya saben si quieren matar a alguien mátenla a ella xD ok no Jejeje) Muchas gracias por tu idea Sky-chan espero no decepcionarte ;D….Que más ¡ASI! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS! De verdad cuando entre y los vi me sentí muy bien Arigatooo :D**

**Para ya no alargar más esto solo me queda decirles que me dejen sus Reviews Ya nee!**

**PD: También escucho cualquier crítica, sugerencia, o idea en cuanto al fic. **


	6. Comienza El Juego

**Sexto capitulo arriba *O* No les quito más ****su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece es todo obra de Tite-troll-Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus hermosos ojos turquesa miraban, eso definitivamente no podía, ni debía estar pasando. Aparto la vista de aquella espantosa escena en la cual Karin sonreía como una idiota, mientras que su acompañante descaradamente se atrevía a revolverle el cabello. Sonrió para sus adentros pues él conocía perfectamente a la azabache y sabía que a ella no le gustaba para nada ese gesto, ya que cada vez que alguien osaba hacerle eso terminaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de ella.

Espero unos segundos a que ella lo golpeara sin embargo, para molestia del albino Karin le volvió a sonreír y lo peor de todo fue que comenzó a caminar con el pelirojo sin siquiera notar su presencia; este hecho dejo completamente desconcertado a Toshiro. Karin no había notado su presencia por estar "_Embobada" _ con aquel idiota.

La furia que sentía en ese momento era tal que estaba por ir a reclamarle, decidido camino en dirección por donde momentos atrás Karin se había ido. Más fue detenido cuando las palabras dichas por Aizen inundaron sus pensamientos "_Karin-san…bueno ella es una shinigami de carácter fuerte y actitud decidida…. Esos factores hacen que llame la atención de muchos…además, ella no dudaría ni un segundo en arriesgar su vida para proteger lo que ama, eso la hace de alguna manera "_Deseable_" para tenerla a tu lado….a ella tampoco le falta apoyo como te puedes dar cuenta" _ Odiaba admitirlo pero aquel capitán tenía razón, Karin ya no lo necesitaba pues contaba con muchas personas las cuales se dedicarían a ayudarla a cumplir sus metas. Un claro ejemplo era aquel shinigami de cabello rojo, el cual se veía que tenía mucha confianza con ella, además también estaba el hecho de que Aizen supo a la perfección como describirla sin necesidad de conocerla como él.

-Soy un completo estúpido.- Susurro para sí mismo el pequeño shinigami de ojos turquesa.

Ahora por fin podía confirmar y justificar su actitud hacia la azabache. La razón era que ella ya no lo necesitaba más en su vida pues ahora contaba con muchas otras personas las cuales eran capaces de protegerla.

Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón cortaría el "_Lazo" _que los unía y se dedicaría completamente a Hinamori.

-Adiós…. Karin.- Dio media vuelta y sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás desapareció en un shumpo.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Karin sintió como si algo le atravesara el pecho, detuvo su andar y miro hacia atrás esperando encontrarse con alguien. Sin embargo al ver que no había nadie, no pudo evitar desilusionarse; por alguna extraña razón esperaba encontrarse con Toshiro, lo que era ilógico pues seguramente en esos momentos el estaría en su escuadrón pensando en cualquier cosa menos en ella.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Rápidamente se tallo con sus manos deteniendo así las traicioneras lágrimas que estaban a punto de salírsele, de ningún modo iba a llorar se lo había prometido a Hinamori y por como que se llamaba Karin Kuroi lo cumpliría.

Renji observaba atentamente a su compañera, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algo le sucedía, pues su raro comportamiento y la expresión triste de su rostro eran factores suficientes para poder darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Estaba por hablarle, cuando de pronto la imagen de Rukia llorando paso frente a él y en un impulso abrazo a la pequeña azabache dejándola completamente paralizada.

-¿Q-que… h.a..aces Renji-san?- Le costó mucho articular palabra debido al shock que sentía por la "_Repentina" _acción de su compañero. Renji al escucharla inmediatamente se separó de ella, sentía una profunda vergüenza para con la azabache; pues dejo que un recuerdo del pasado controlara sus acciones, y es que ver a Karin en ese estado le recordó de cierta manera a su mejor amiga Rukia cuando la dejo ir, echo del que se lamentaba día y noche.

-No...es nada Karin, solamente pensé que necesitabas un abrazo eso es todo.- Dijo mientras le daba la espalda para que la pequeña shinigami no pudiera ver su vergüenza.

-C-claro.- Contesto algo confundida la azabache.

-Bueno será mejor que sigamos.- Y con estas palabras por parte de Renji retomaron el camino de vuelta al escuadrón once.

**..**

**..**

**..**

En uno de los tantos bosques del Rukongai, Hinamori y su equipo de shinigamis continuaban con su misión de reconocimiento, para mal de ellos no habían podido encontrar ningún rastro de aquel terrible Hollow. Además el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en el grupo, por esa razón habían decidido descansar por unos minutos para después retomar la búsqueda.

-Tercera al mando Hinamori-san le reporto que no hemos encontrado nada aun.- Decía uno de los shinigamis de su grupo.

-Entendido puede descansar.- El shinigami solo asintió como respuesta a la orden de su oficial y se fue dejándola sola.

Hinamori suspiro, esa misión sí que era muy cansada. Además no habían podido encontrar ningún rastro del Hollow que aparecía en los reportes de su capitán. La castaña se sentía furiosa pues ella no quería defraudar a su querido capitán el cual le confió tan importante misión solo a ella. Se volteo dispuesta a dar la orden de seguir con la búsqueda, cuando de pronto una gran nube de humo apareció bloqueándole la vista. Intento tomar su katana pero en ese momento sintió como alguien la golpeaba por detrás dejándola inconsciente.

Dentro del humo se podían escuchar los gritos de los shinigamis, los cuales morían uno por uno sin poder defenderse.

Cuando por fin la cortina de humo se dispersó se podían apreciar dos figuras vestidas completamente de negro, una de ellas traía entre sus manos a la inconsciente Hinamori, mientras que la otra tenía su katana desenfundada y manchada de sangre.

-Vaya, vaya no pensé que fueras así de sanguinario Tousen-san.- Dijo la figura que cargaba a la castaña en brazos.

-Las órdenes de Aizen-sama fueron no dejar a nadie con vida más que a ella.- Señalo a la inconsciente shinigami. –Además Gin sabes perfectamente que no debemos decir nuestros nombres.- Le recordó a su acompañante, el cual comenzó a reírse lo que causo la ira del moreno.

-Vámonos antes de que despierte.- Dijo entre dientes.

-Claro.-y con esta simple respuesta los tres desaparecieron en un shumpo, dejando detrás de ellos un campo cubierto de sangre y muerte.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dejando de lado la "_Repentina" _acción de su acompañante, todo el camino rumbo a su escudaron trascurrió normal. Renji le conto con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido durante su misión fuera del Gotei. Mientras que Karin lo puso al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió durante su ausencia.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, rápidamente se dirigieron al único lugar donde el capitán Zaraki siempre se encontraba "_El dojo" _al llegar no se sorprendieron al escuchar gritos de dolor provenientes desde adentro. Karin camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, de esta salió su tercer oficial al mando dispuesta a atacarla.

-AHORA SI KUROI ME LAS PAGARAS.- Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se abalanzaba contra la pequeña azabache, la cual con un ágil movimiento esquivo el ataque sin problemas. Lamentablemente Renji quien se encontraba detrás de ella no alcanzo a reaccionar y recibió el feroz ataque de Ikkaku.

Ante tal escandalo se acercaron Zaraki, Yumichika y Yachiru para ver como Karin miraba con enojo a Madarame el cual estaba sentado encima de un inconsciente Abarai.

-¡Mira Ken-chan pero si es tomatin! Jajajaja.- Reía descontrolada la pequeña teniente de cabello rosa, mientras que Zaraki fruncía el ceño.

-Oye parece que te has vuelto debilucho, ni siquiera pudiste esquivar un ataque de Ikkaku.- Dijo con aburrimiento el capitán de la once. El calvo al escucharlo rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a su capitán.

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir Zaraki-taicho?-Pregunto Madarame.

-La respuesta es muy simple Ikkaku, tus ataques son muy predecibles y fáciles de esquivar.- Contesto Yumichika por su capitán, el calvo solamente lo miro pues le era imposible creer que su mejor amigo dijera eso.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso Yumichika? –Pregunto cada vez más irritado el tercero al mando.

-Simplemente que eres un debilucho.-Esta vez contesto la azabache, recibiendo como respuesta la furiosa mirada de su oficial, quien se lanzó a ella y la atrapo con una llave mientras le revolvía el cabello despeinándola.

-Jajajaja Ahora si ¿Quién es el debilucho ahora?- Pero no le duro mucho la diversión ya que una fuerte patada le dio de lleno en la cara haciendo que soltara a Karin y se estampara contra la pared.

La azabache giro el rostro para encontrarse con un enfurecido Renji el cual tenía la pierna levantada en el aire, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la shinigami. Misma que no le duro mucho pues cuando escucho la voz de Madarame una mueca de molestia apareció en su lugar.

-¡Renji me las pagaras maldito!- Y sin esperar nada más se abalanzó contra el pelirojo. Sin embargo fue interceptado por una fuerte patada cortesía de la azabache dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Ese Ikkaku nunca aprenderá.- Suspiro resignado Yumichika al tener un amigo tan impulsivo.

-Tsk bien echo Kuroi- La felicito su capitán, pues el también ya se había hartado de la actitud de su subordinado.

-Jajajaja le dieron una paliza a Pachiku .- Se burlaba la pequeña teniente del inconsciente shinigami. Todos los presentes suspiraron resignados y sin decir nada más se dirigieron a un enorme salón en el cual se prepararon algo de curry para comer.

El ambiente era extremadamente tranquilo tanto así que seguramente si algún shinigami de cualquier otro escuadrón estuviera hay no lo creería, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo el onceavo escuadrón estaba sumergido en el caos.

-¿Y dime Renji que cargo portas en el sexto escuadrón?- Pregunto curioso Yumichika a su antiguo compañero.

-Bueno yo soy el tercero al mando.- Contesto mientras se terminaba de beber el poco sake que le quedaba.

-Vaya igual que Ikkaku.- Dijo sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Si no es la gran cosa- Renji le restó importancia pues él tenía una meta mucho más grande que solo ser un tercer al mando o un teniente.

-Yo pienso que si lo es Renji-san.- Por primera vez se atrevió a hablar la azabache, pues a nadie más que a ella le gustaría portar ese rango tal como Toshiro y Hinamori.

-Ya no es para tanto.- Intento zanjar el tema el pelirojo pues no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Dirigió su mirada hacia afuera para notar que ya había oscurecido, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus amigos.

-Demonios me tengo que ir adiós, gracias por la comida y gracias por la bienvenida Ikkaku-san- Dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar a toda prisa con la esperanza de que su capitán no lo matara por llegar tan tarde.

Todos los de la onceaba dirigieron su vista a la puerta por donde momentos atrás Abarai se había ido.

-Vaya pero que modesto es, yo sería más que feliz si tuviera una rango como el.- Comento la azabache a sus compañeros los cuales solo seguían comiendo.

-Él tiene una meta mucho más grande que solo portar un rango, lo cual está bien pues así te esfuerzas cada día por ser el mejor y no te conformas con un simple cargo.- La seriedad en las palabras de Ikkaku sorprendió enormemente a la azabache pues nunca en su vida se lo imagino de esa forma.

-Bueno yo me retiro a descansar buenas noches.- Karin se puso de pie y salió rumbo a su habitación, las palabras de su tercero al mando aun rondaban por sus pensamientos "_Él tiene una meta mucho más grande que solo portar un rango, lo cual está bien pues así te esfuerzas cada día por ser el mejor y no te conformas con un simple cargo." _Fue entonces cuando por fin lo entendió, hasta ahora ella nunca se había preocupado por portar un rango, solo quería ser fuerte para poder proteger a sus amigos. Sin embargo, si quería protegerlos no solamente tendría que ser fuerte si no la mejor. Y tal vez así lograr que Toshiro la reconociera por lo que era; eso sin duda la haría inmensamente feliz.

-A partir de ahora me esforzare por ser la mejor.- Dijo las palabras al viento, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas eran renovadas nuevamente.

Pero había algo que Karin ignoraba completamente y era que alguien la miraba atentamente por una pantalla.

-Ahora sí que comience el experimento.- Una malévola sonrisa se formó en los labios de aquel castaño el cual se encontraba en un enorme laboratorio.

**..**

**..**

**Chan chan hasta aquí, muy bien antes que nada quiero decirles MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS! *O* de verdad me puse muy feliz al ver que les gusta mi historia ARIGATO ;) **

**Etto también quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar lo que pasa es que no me llegaba la inspiración xD en fin como siempre espero que este capítulo les guste, no olviden dejarme sus reviews y nos leemos hasta otra Ya nee!**


	7. Malas Noticias

**Séptimo capítulo arriba! No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra del gran Tite-troll-Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Todo era obscuridad, sus ojos no podían ver ni distinguir nada. Caminaba torpemente palpando con sus manos la nada que la rodeaba, la desesperación de no saber a dónde ir se hiso presente. Quería salir de esa profunda obscuridad cuando antes, comenzó a correr no importándole si se llegaba a tropezar. Su respiración a los pocos segundos se volvió agitada, el cansancio que sentía; hiso que su cuerpo se volviera sumamente pesado.

Quería gritar, pedir ayuda, sin embargo su boca no emitía sonido alguno. Y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, fue en ese momento que un rayo de luz apareció frente a ella. La azabache no lo pensó dos veces y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello; conforme más se acercaba _"Aquella"_ Destellante luz se hacía más y más grande. Sin mirar en ningún momento atrás, atravesó la luz; del otro lado ya no había obscuridad en su lugar, un hermoso parque rodeado de árboles y decorado con flores de muchos colores hiso aparición frente a ella. El miedo y la desesperación la abandonaron por completo, dejándola con una sensación de absoluta paz.

Se recostó bajo la sombra de uno de los más grandes árboles, el cansancio poco a poco fue venciéndola. Incitándola a dormir profundamente, lo cual la azabache hubiera obedecido sin replicar. Más fue en ese instante que sintió como alguien la movía suavemente, abrió sus parpados y enfoco con su mirada ónix la pequeña figura de una niñita de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color café claros. Mismos que la miraban con una ternura inexplicable.

—Karin-chan es hora de irnos— Susurro en tono dulce la niña. A lo cual la azabache abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, mientras miles de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza tales como "_¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? O peor aún ¿Por qué siento que la conozco?" _ Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a tallarse los ojos, para ver si la imagen que tenía frente a ella era real.

Una vez termino intento enfocar a la niña de nuevo, sin embargo ya no estaba. La sensación de miedo se apodero otra vez de ella. Miro a lo lejos como la obscuridad que tanto odiaba, empezaba a inundar el lugar. No quería volver allí, a sentir esa sofocante desesperación; como pudo comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Mas fue inútil, la obscuridad la arrastro de nuevo sumergiéndola de nuevo en sus miedos.

**..**

**..**

—¡NOOO¡ — Grito la azabache al momento que se ponía de pie. Las manos le temblaban y de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Intento calmarse y una vez que lo logro miro el lugar en el que se encontraba era su propia habitación. Suspiro aliviada, tomo el pequeño reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche y noto que eran las 6:00 AM con cuidado lo deposito en su lugar.

—Todo fue un sueño— Susurro. Lentamente se puso de pie, tendió su cama y saco de su ropero un kimono limpio. Quería darse una ducha para despertarse completamente, pues por ningún motivo pensaba volver a dormir. Ya que últimamente esas pesadillas se hacían más y más frecuentes. Sin embargo, le preocupaba mucho el hecho de ver en todos sus sueños a esa pequeña. Misma que siempre desaparecía antes de poder hacerle cualquier pregunta.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos. Decidida camino rumbo al pequeño baño particular, dispuesta a darse una ducha con agua helada.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Poco a poco los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar todo el Seireitei, donde todos los shinigamis comenzaban a cumplir con sus tareas matutinas.

En el décimo escuadrón, el olor a café recién hecho inundaba los pasillos. Todos sus miembros ya se encontraban haciendo sus respectivos trabajos, incluso el capitan Shiba. Quien era custodiado por su hermosa teniente, con el único fin de que su capitán no evadiera sus deberes de nuevo.

Cada minuto que pasaba, se le hacía más difícil poder firmar aquel infernal papeleo. De vez en cuando el pelinegro miraba de reojo a su teniente, esperando el momento oportuno para poder escapársele. Sin embargo para su mala suerte la voluptuosa mujer no lo perdía de vista ni un segundo. Suspiro resignado, tal parecía que hoy no era su día.

Matsumoto quien no perdía detalle de nada, se molestó al ver que su desobligado capitán no hacia su trabajo.

—¿Por qué ha dejado de trabajar capitán? — Pregunto con molestia. Recibiendo como respuesta una mirada seria por parte de su superior. Rangiku trago saliva, debía mantenerse firme para no caer en lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decirle el pelinegro.

—Rangiku yo….— Guardo silencio por un momento, dejando a su teniente en completo suspenso. —Nunca me había fijado en la hermosa teniente que tengo, por eso para mantenerte igual de bella he decidido que tú y yo vallamos hoy al Spa que recientemente abrieron— Término de decir el Shiba, su plan era increíblemente perfecto; pues podría evadir sus deberes y de paso beber sake con su teniente.

Rangiku no sabía qué hacer, a decir verdad le habían dado muchas recomendaciones a cerca de ese Spa y siempre por falta de tiempo no había podido ir a comprobarlo por ella misma. Miro a su capitán el cual le sonreía, tal vez era otro de sus planes para no trabajar; sin embargo también era una oportunidad única para ella, podría ir a ese Spa y lo mejor de todo no pagaría un solo centavo todo correría por la cuenta de su capitán.

—Mmmm no lo sé…Dígame….. ¿Quién se hará cargo del trabajo? — Pregunto a lo que el pelinegro tomo un papel y rápidamente comenzó a escribir.

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que Toshiro se hará cargo de todo— Respondió mientras dejaba la nota sobre su escritorio. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el hermoso rostro de Rangiku, pues no solo se divertiría sino que también la pulga de Toshiro sería el encargado de hacer todo el trabajo. Y así ambos capitán y teniente salieron a escondidas del escuadrón.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Un rato después el joven albino ingreso a la oficina, encontrándola completamente vacía lo cual se le hiso muy raro. Camino hacia su escritorio y se encontró con una nota, la tomo entre sus manos solamente para verificar quien la escribió fue su capitán. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a leerla.

"_Querido Shiro-chan:_

_Matsumoto y yo hemos ido a una misión urgente por parte del Sotaicho, es importante que no se lo menciones a nadie pues nos pidieron que fuera un secreto. No sabemos hasta cuándo va a terminar, por eso te quiero pedir que te hagas cargo de todo el trabajo. Sé que es mucho, pero también sé que puedes hacerlo "Cuento contigo" Además pienso recompensarte comprándote aquellos dulces que se te encantan. Sin más que decir me marcho a cumplir esta importante misión, no hables con extraños y tampoco te duermas tarde; come todas tus verduras y nos vemos después._

_Atte: Tu súper increíble capitán Isshin._

_PD: No te olvides de pasar a visitar a Karin-chan"_

Cuando el albino termino de leer, inmediatamente rompió el papel en miles de pedazos. Aun no podía creer que su capitán lo tratara como a un niño pequeño y lo peor era que siguiera insistiendo en que fuera a ver a Karin. Había seguido su consejo, solo para darse cuenta que ella no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto; así que lo mejor era ignorar los "Absurdos" consejos de su capitán. Tomo una pluma y comenzó a trabajar, para ver si así se olvidaba de la furia que sentía en ese momento.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Karin se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento de su escuadrón. Quería volverse más fuerte para poder proteger lo que era importante para ella. Cabe decir que Renji fue lo que la inspiro a querer superarse a sí misma; debía darle las gracias en cuanto lo viera. Llevaba ya tres semanas completas entrenando todo el día y sin descanso en ese lugar…tres semanas completas sin verlo, paro de inmediato al recordar una de las razones por las cuales se hacía fuerte…su compañero…..su mejor amigo….su todo.

Aunque el la odiara sin motivo, ella estaba segura que no dudaría en protegerlo ni en dar su propia vida por la de él. No sabía explicar muy bien que era exactamente aquel sentimiento que la impulsaba a actuar de esa manera. Pero de algo estaba segura algún día lo entendería. Iba a retomar su entrenamiento, cuando una presencia muy conocida se hiso notar. Volteo lentamente y se encontró con su salvador Aizen quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. La azabache se posiciono delante de el para preguntarle ¿Qué hacía ahí? Después de todo un capitán como él siempre estaba muy ocupado.

—Capitán Aizen….Yo…. puedo preguntarle ¿Qué hace aquí? —Susurro la pregunta, que para el castaño no fue difícil oírla. Poso una de sus manos en el hombro de la pequeña shinigami, captando así su atención.

—Es importante se trata de Hinamori-kun— Karin al escucharlo, lo miro directamente a los ojos; tratando de adivinar "¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a su amiga?" El miedo se hiso presente, por alguna razón no quería que fueran malas noticias.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? — Pregunto, con la esperanza de que le dijera que estaba bien. Que había vuelto.

—Encontraron a todos sus compañeros muertos y ella está desaparecida— La azabache sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima. Hinamori no podía desaparecer así como así. Ella ¡No lo permitiría! Miro decidida a su salvador, ella misma la encontraría y la devolvería sana y salva.

—Por favor capitán Aizen….déjeme buscarla— El castaño sonrió al ver la determinación reflejada en los ojos de la shinigami "_No esperaba menos de mi sujeto de pruebas" _ Pensó.

—Por eso estoy aquí, ven conmigo— Y así sin decir más, Karin lo siguió. Ambos partieron con rumbo desconocido.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Llegaron a algún lugar del Rukongai, ahí Aizen le pidió que esperara un momento antes de partir en la búsqueda de su amiga.

Cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía eterno a la azabache, no entendía porque su salvador le pedía que esperara. Hinamori seguramente la necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Estaba a punto de decirle que se marchaba a buscarla, que no tenía tiempo que perder. Cuando el capitán llamo su atención.

—Bien aquí está tu compañero de esta misión— Dijo Aizen mientras se hacía a un lado para mostrar a la persona que la acompañaría.

Fue en ese momento que sus miradas se encontraron. Onix contra Turquesa, Hielo contra fuego.

—Toshiro….—Susurro Karin.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Hasta aquí *U* perdonen la tardanza en este fic. Sé que les dije que lo terminaría antes de entrar a clases, lamentablemente no fue así U.u pero tengan la seguridad de que lo terminare. Pues ya lo tengo todo pensado xD También quiero agradecerles mucho a quienes me dejan sus Reviews (la verdad me animan mucho a escribir :D) asi como también a las personas que siguen esta historia ARIGATOO!**

**En fin sin más que decirles me despido no sin antes invitarlos a que me den su opinión, sugerencias, críticas, ideas son bienvenidas Ya nee!**

**PD: se dieron cuenta que volvieron muchas de las más grandes escritoras de HitsuKarin (?) o.O ….Mee estar súper feliz *O***


End file.
